


"shit"

by Hamilton_stars



Series: Joshler ddlb [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Punishment, Spanking, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: Tyler talks back and curses, so Josh punishes him.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Joshler ddlb [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052858
Kudos: 3





	"shit"

**Author's Note:**

> don't like cgl relationships, don't read it, don't agree with spanking, don't read it

"hey baby, good morning." josh yawned. 

"hi daddy" tyler smiled. 

"we have to go shopping today, are you okay with that?" Josh asked.

"um.. sure. Do i have to be big?" tyler lightly frowned. 

"only if you want, love" 

"okay, i wanna be small." 

"that's alright, love. Lets take a shower and get breakfast." Josh said, standing up while stretching. He grunted as his bones tensed and released. Tyler stood up to, his oversized t shirt falling past his knees. it was josh's shirt. Tyler wore most of his daddys shirts. He and josh took a shower. "ready to go get breakfast?" Josh asked, tyler's eyes winden. "don't worry, we can eat in the car baby" josh hugged him. Tyler nodded. They drove to mcdonalds, they got a breakfast sandwich. "mhm thank you daddy" tyler said taking small bites of him food. "anytime baby" Josh ate.

"ready to go baby?" Josh questions. Wiping his face.

"yes daddy." Tyler mumbled.

They walked into the mall. Hand in hand. All they bought was some pacci's. They only got a few stairs, but tyler ignored it. They went home.   
"shit" tyler mumbled as he spilled juice all over the table. Josh looked up at tyler. "tyler. You know the rules." josh scolded.

Tyler wimperd. "im sorry daddy." tyler apologises, while tears fogged his eyes. 

"No tyler. Your punishment starts when you finish eating." Tyler cried as he finished eating. 

...

"you ready for your punishment baby?" josh asked. "no daddy please" he cried. "come on baby you have to learn. You will get 7 minutes of the corner and 7 spankings. Is that okay, or is to that much?" josh asked, He always asked just to be sure. "green" he mumbled. "connor first, lets go" Josh walked tyler to the corner. "after you punishments you can have juice." and with that he left. Tyler sobbed as he sat in the corner. He didn't mean to say it, he had hear josh say it over the phone when he talked to his boss, so he said it. 

He wiped his eyes and his lip quivered. "ty times up tyler." tyler looked at josh and ran towards him, "im sorry daddy" he apologised. "i forgive you but you understand your punishment is not over right" josh told him. Tyler nodded and they walked to the couch. Josh slipped tyler pants off his butt. He rubbed his hands over the flesh. He then gave him a semi hard open palm smack. Then another. He rubbed the flesh sothing the lightly red flesh. A few broken sobs came out of tyler. "your doing so well, love" josh praised. He slapped his rear end 3 more times, before rubbing the flesh. "two more baby, your doing amazing" he smiled at his baby boy. Tyler continued to cry. Josh felt so bad for making his baby cry but he had to, tyler had to learn. He finished to last two. with soothing rubs and praises.

  
"im sorry daddy" tyler wiped his tears, "i forgive you love, now let's put some cream on you and eat diner." Josh smiled.   
  


\---

"good night baby" Josh kissed tyler's head. 

"good night daddy" Tyler mumbled as he drank from his sippy cup.

**Author's Note:**

> point out spelling mistakes its literally 3am


End file.
